soarfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabo
In contrast to their gruff and burly appearances, the kaba are a relaxed, easygoing people who do not take much of anything seriously. Their incredibly casual take on life makes their relations with the rest of the races rocky occasionally. However, this is not always the case. Some kaba are more solemn when interacting with the other races, though oftentimes even they are lax when only around their peers. Etymology and Other Names The word kabo originates from a Khrupit phrase that means 'relax and live peacefully'. Though the full phrase is rasslazi kabadno, ''the kaba have, of course, shortened it to fit their relaxed and peaceful lifestyles. Biology and Anatomy The kaba are a stout, stubby race with proportionally huge heads, snouts, and arms. In contrast, their legs are incredibly short, ending in cloven hooves. Likewise, their hands consist of three hooves, one of which acts as a thumb. Their neck, head and shoulders are covered in thick, wiry fur designed to keep out dust and gravel, while the rest of their fur is shorter and more smooth. Kabo fur is generally brown or similar earthy tones. Regardless of sex, their boarlike faces are always surrounded by a long, thick beard that begins growth at an early age and continues to grow throughout a kabo's lifetime. These beards must be trimmed regularly to prevent them from dragging on the ground, though some kaba do not bother to keep them short, and it is not uncommon to see a kabo trip over their own beard. Interestingly, a kabo's beard is not simply composed of hair. Various types of flowers, vines, mosses, and sometimes even gemstones grow intwined in kabo beards. Studies have found that, for the most part, if it is capable of occurring in nature without sentience, it is capable of growing in a kabo's beard. In general, a kabo beard will only produce one type of organic material. For example, a kabo whose beard sprouts flowers would not grow crystals in their beard. Additionally, both sexes of kaba have at least one pair of giant tusks that protrude from their mouths. Some kaba even have multiple pairs of tusks, and though two pairs seems to be the most common, as many as six pairs of tusks has been recorded. Like their beards, these tusks will never stop growing, and must be sanded down regularly to prevent injury. The kaba are a relatively short-lived race, reaching physical maturity around age thirteen, and generally living to be roughly sixty-one years old. Sociology and Culture Owing to its lax and indulgent nature, kabo culture is often viewed condescendingly by the other races, though kaba themselves do not seem to mind their peer's disdain. Kaba tend to do everything at roughly the same pace as mountains grow-- that is to say, very, very slowly. It can be very difficult to motivate a kaba to do something in any sort of reasonable timeframe. Deadlines are virutally nonexistant in their society, and often overlooked if they do exist. Perhaps in part due to their nonchalant nature, kaba tend to be extremely accepting of others around them. Be it race, lifestyle, gender, sexuality, age, or even hairstyle, it is astonishingly rare to come accross a kabo who is judgemental of anyone for just about any reason. Because of this, it is not uncommon for kaba to act as mediators and peacemakers among their peers. Kaba are, as a whole, more in tune with the natural world than the other races of the Material Realm. Though some might argue that their affinity for nature is because of the strange growths in their beard, most kaba would claim the opposite; that their attunement to the environment caused the organic materials to sprout. Because of their closeness to nature, kaba are often the first to seek to protect it, oftentimes even going against their more relaxed inclinations if the situation calls for it. To bring them closer to nature, their cities are created to be as close to the planet as possible. This usually takes the form of massive networks of underground tunnels and caverns. The most well-known of these is the Lowlodge. Since the Joining, however, the Lowlodge has become a secret haven for those trapped outside Pockets. Behavior In times of trouble or discord, it is a common practice among kaba to quote the phrase their race name originates from, ''rasslazi kabadno, ''which means 'relax and live peacefully'. Some kaba even go so far as to shorten it to simply ''kabo, and may repeat the word several times before they are satisfied. Naming Conventions Kaba names are rough-sounding and short, tending towards one or two syllable words that can be grunted out easily. Double consonants are exceedingly common, and a kabo with a name longer than two syllables or without double consonants are almost unheard of. Despite their small names, kaba do not have surnames, believing them to be entirely too formal. Because of this, kaba often have similar or even the same names; however, they are generally perfectly fine with this and some even find it humorous. Examples of kabo names: Gruff, Rutt, Nukka Notable Kaba *Tunn *Yakko Racial Traits (3.5e) Most kaba are Medium, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. However, a smaller kabo may instead be Small, incurring the benefits and penalties thereof. Once per day as a standard action, a kabo may touch a willing creature to grant it a Ward of Nature. The touched creature is enveloped in an armor of natural material, such as vines, gemstones, or flowers, granting them +2 natural AC. This armor lasts for 1/2 level rounds (minimum 1) and stacks with other sources of natural AC. The kabo may not target themselves with this ability. Kabo can Burrow at a speed of 15 feet through sand, gravel, or soil. They are unable to burrow through stone. While burrowing, a kabo cannot Charge or Run, though they may attack and cast spells normally. Loose material collapses behind the kabo 3 rounds after it leaves the area. By making a Concentration check, a kabo may double the number of rounds the tunnel stays intact. Thanks to their Easygoing Attitude, all kaba gain +2 to Diplomacy and Gather Information. All kaba have an Organic Growth of a specific type of naturally ocurring material in their beards. Though the specifics of the material type varies from individual to individual, there are four broader categories that each type falls under. The categories of Organic Growth and their benefits are as follows: Flora: Kaba with Flora in their beards can have a wide variety of plant life sprouting in their hair, ranging from flowers, vines, and twigs to mosses and lichens. EFFECT. Kaba with Flora in their beards may choose either +2 dex -2 str OR +2 cha -2 wis on top of their starting statistics. Fungi: Kaba with Fungi in their beards can have anything from mold to mushrooms sprouting from their hair. EFFECT. Kaba with Fungi in their beards may choose either +2 con -2 dex OR +2 wis -2 cha on top of their starting statistics. Mineral: Kaba with Minerals in their beards can have a wide variety of stones and gems clumped to their hair. EFFECT. Kaba with Minerals in their beards may choose either +2 str -2 con OR +2 wis -2 int on top of their starting statistics. Motley: Kaba with Motley beards have two or more different types of Flora, Fungi, or Minerals in their hair. EFFECT. Kaba with Motley beards may choose either +2 dex -2 con OR +2 int -2 cha on top of their starting statistics. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races